<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distractions by Su02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876059">Distractions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su02/pseuds/Su02'>Su02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Su writes nsfw [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Praise Kink, Voice Kink, consent as a kink, sucking dick as a coping mechanism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su02/pseuds/Su02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goshiki simply wanted to feel something apart from bitter disappointment after Shiratorizawa's loss at the finals. He doesn’t know why he found himself standing outside Kawanishi’s dorm past lights out. He doesn’t know why the senior let him in with such little resistance. And most importantly, he doesn’t know why what happened after happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Su writes nsfw [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopenation/gifts">sopenation</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ash this is for you, congrats on finishing your exams and good luck in populating the kawashiki tag with smut</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It shouldn’t be that hard of a pill to swallow but it was. They lost. Big deal, he was just a first year; he’ll be back next year and the year after stronger. Heck, even his seniors themselves said he wasn’t to blame for the loss. Except he didn’t think that. Goshiki couldn’t stop fixating on the fact that it was the end of the road for the third years - people that he’d trained with, befriended, and even looked up to. And somehow, he felt that that was kind of his fault. </p><p>A feeling settled deep in his gut like a blade embedded in his flesh. It hurt to think, hurt to remember, hurt to wish he was better than he was. Thus, the boy left his dorm searching for solace within twilight ambiance because anything was better than hopelessly fighting for sleep. His footsteps echoed between shadows, midnight breeze whispering a melody through rustling leaves. Goshiki glanced round, finding nothing but silhouettes lingering round each corridor, dancing to the occasional flicker of luminescence. Not a soul in sight. He clasped the railings, knuckles whitening from his grip, curses slipping from his lips. The slight pang of kenopsia was washed away by a deluge of bitterness lashing in his chest.</p><p>He knew he wasn’t one to curse, but if enunciating a single syllable word could ease such a disappointment, he damn well would. Did it help? Considering he was still thinking of that one point he could have scored or that one receive he messed up on, it didn’t. A lump festered at the back of his throat, sharp and pathetic. He bit it down, choosing to trudge on rather than stare at a distance. The second <em> if onlys </em> flooded to mind, he found himself heading to a certain dorm. </p><p>Goshiki stood before the door, fingers curled to a fist, hesitant to knock. It was two am, what were the odds of a specific ginger being awake? Scratch that, what were the odds that said ginger’s roommate, his demon setter of a senior, wouldn’t kill him for disturbing his sleep. Then again, returning to his room only to drown in hypothetical scenarios and self pity didn’t seem like much better of an option. <em> Just three seconds of courage </em>. Shutting his eyes tight, he lightly tapped his knuckles against the door. It was soft, barely audible against the backdrop of silence, definitely not loud enough to wake anyone. But to his surprise, the door opened moments later. </p><p>So there he was, lips pulled ajar as he simply stared at the sight before him. Kawanishi stood at the door frame, cinnamon locks gleaming beneath a sheen of moonlight. Freckles scattered across his cheeks like a galaxy imprinted. Goshiki’s gaze trailed to the sphere of his irises. A sea of molten bronze imbued with flecks of pecan and hickory, like timber basking in the light of dawn. They were framed by half-lidded eyelids and gently sloping brows, spelling his exhaustion eminent. The junior found all words fall dead at his throat, his pulse picking up speed as it always did though his dismay still weighed heavy.</p><p>“Goshiki?”</p><p>Goshiki would be lying if he said he wasn’t lost in the boy’s song of a voice. Sweeter than saturated honey, lighter than a flute’s melody. An irresistible, almost hypnotic lull. Nonetheless, he forced out a greeting, though a stuttered one.</p><p>“K-Kawanishi-senpai.”</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I- um…” Averting his gaze, he chose to stare at the ground, silently resenting his bashful demeanor. “I couldn’t sleep.”</p><p>“Oh, same here.” He caught the senior step back, swinging the door fully open in a gesture; an invitation. “Wanna come inside?”</p><p>“Shirabu-senpai isn’t in?”</p><p>“Yeah he’s at Semi’s now.”</p><p>Cautiously stepping in, he let shock seep into his tone. “What? I thought they hated each other.”</p><p>“Well, they resolve it in questionable ways.”</p><p>Goshiki whipped round to face Kawanishi, his words slowly registering in his mind. “YOU MEAN THEY’RE HAVING SEX-” A hand clasped over his mouth, muffling the rest of his sentence. </p><p>“Shhh, not so loud, you’ll wake people up.” The ginger released his hold, guiding the younger to the bed. “But you’re right.” The wing spiker’s jaw hung loose as he wordlessly sat next to the senior, feeling the mattress sigh beneath his weight.</p><p>“Anyway, did you need something Goshiki?”</p><p>“Ah, not really.” He trailed off, gaze resting on his knees, letting a beat of silence pass as he scrambled to formulate coherent sentences. “I guess I was just upset about the game today-” The more he thought about it, the more imposing he felt. <em> Oh shit </em> . Why did he ever think it was a good idea to bother <em> Kawanishi </em> of all people? The oddly attractive, alluringly calm Kawanishi. Before he could stop himself, he blurted: “I don’t know, I’m so sorry for bothering you, I should leave-” He got up, bracing himself to bolt only to find himself being pulled back down. </p><p>“Calm down.” Goshiki found himself mere inches away from Kawanishi’s face and his brain cells practically imploded. The dim lighting tinted his complexion umber as intensified contour lined the hollow of his cheeks. Bow shaped lips painted ruby by the dark drew his attention like a fire pulling light. “You can talk to me about it okay.”</p><p>“Are you sure? It’s late and I can just go-”</p><p>“Yes I’m sure. I want to listen to you. Tell me why you’re upset.”</p><p>Goshiki hesitated, letting a thick silence settle as dismal sentiments clawed within the confinements of his chest. Desolation pooled in his gut, colder than ice, heavier than lead, twisting lashing in blind savagery. And suddenly, he couldn’t feel the touch of air in his lungs. “I-” he began, drawing in a shaky inhale. It was like feeling everything but nothing; a mayhem caught in a vacuum - and he didn’t know what to say. Tears stung at the back of his eyes but he blinked it away. “I just feel like I should have played better.”</p><p>Kawanishi hummed lightly and he wished the sweet tune of his voice was enough to soothe the tempest in his chest but it wasn’t. “I think you played well though.” If anything, those words pierced like a lance impaled because he knew for a fact that he didn’t. And he hated the fact that he didn’t. His childish ambition and proclamations of becoming the ace felt idiotically overconfident. In the end, he was a simple first year with shaky spikes and shakier receives who had no place on the court. He swallowed hard, fingernails piercing crescent moons in his palm to maintain his composure. </p><p>“There were many things I could have done better,” he forced out, albeit in a strained tone. “I think I ruined everyone’s chance at nationals.” For some reason, saying it out loud only served to intensify his sentiments. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Goshiki.” He could hear Kawanishi’s tone go soft. Whether it was from pity or something else, he could not tell. He felt an arm round his waist, a foreign warmth pressed against his side. “You have nothing to apologise about. You played your best today and that’s all that matters.”</p><p>“I don’t know, I mean...” Goshiki kept his head tilted down as a stream of tears burned down his cheeks. “If someone else had played-” and that was all he could get out before Kawanishi cupped his chin and forced him to face him. </p><p>“Don’t say that.” His tone was low, smoother than a purr, heavier than a growl. Goshiki’s heart lurched. “You’re an irreplaceable member of our team so don’t think otherwise, okay? Anyway what happened today was just really unlucky so don’t go blaming yourself because volleyball is a team sport.”</p><p>“True.” A sigh “But I still wish I could have helped us win.” </p><p>Goshiki would never be able to justify his next action. Perhaps it was the tempting allure of Kawanishi’s sharp features or the close proximity between them. But he leaned in and kissed him. Soft, hesitant, light as feathers and to his surprise, he wasn’t pushed away but pulled in instead. Cinnamon on his tongue, lavender in his lungs, it was as though the boy was a field of flowers and Goshiki a mere passerby lost in its grandeur. </p><p>However, the senior was quick to pull away, his uncertainty spelt clear. “I know you’re upset.” He glanced to the ground, almost as though he was reluctant to look at him. “But I don’t want to take advantage of you.”</p><p>“You’re not!” Goshiki’s gaze trailed from the sharp bridge of his nose to the tantalizing curve of his lips. “I just want to feel something other than this right now.” </p><p>“Goshiki.”</p><p>“Kawanishi-senpai, please.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Will you let me?”</p><p>Umber irises met sapphire in muted silence. Goshiki knew his words were imbued with desperation, painting the atmosphere tense but having had a taste of bliss, how could he stop? He caught Kawanishi’s brows furrow ever so slightly be it in contemplation of confliction or an emulsification of the two. Finally, the senior uttered a single word. Soft, smooth, barely more audiable than a whisper.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>That was all it took for Goshiki to sink to his knees, palms caressing the line of sculpted muscle down the length of Kawnishi’s thighs. He leaned in, lips mere centimeters away from silk smooth skin, feeling trepidation pound in his chest. Then, he hesitated, sparing a glance up only to find Kawanishi donning an equally doubtful expression. </p><p>“Only if you want to,” the ginger muttered.</p><p>Goshiki thought back to the game, felt a pang of dismay writhe in his ribcage and craved escape. So he closed the distance, kissing a trail to the hem of his shorts, hands roaming harrowingly close to the boy’s nethers but not touching it. Not yet. He slowly built his courage, tongue glossing over skin to leave a sheen of saliva like streams in spring. Carefully, tenderly, his lips painted crimson petals, marring Kawanishi’s impeccable complexion. Even in his wildest dreams and wistful fantasies, he’d never imagined this. To have his every move elicit sweet melodies from the boy before him. Enticing him, captivating him, enchanting him until his own body resonated with desire. His palm cupped the elder’s crotch, teasing him to full hardness while his other hand hovered over Kawanishi’s waistband. Goshiki glanced up once more, an unspoken question ringing clear. </p><p>A nod. </p><p>In a gentle motion, he pulled it down, lips kissing the tip of his shaft, tongue running down its length. The ginger’s raspy groan that followed sent electricity pulsing through his being. It was the auditory equivalent of breaking dawn or setting dusk; dignified, mezmorizing, enthralling to the point he was hypnotized. And all he wanted was to hear it again. So he took his length whole in his mouth, drowning in the intoxicating sounds escaping Kawanishi’s lips. Each gasp, each moan, each indiscernible word laced with lust only prompted the wing spiker to quicken pace. A mixture of saliva and precum trickled down to his chin like morning dew donned on sun kissed grass. But he felt not it’s slick touch. Instead, he relished in the sensation of warm fingers running through his locks. With each stroke, desperation seeped into the other’s motion, turning soft touches to tugs. It felt commanding, almost dominating, like Goshiki a mere instrument and Kawanishi his maestro. </p><p>Goshiki would be lying if he said he didn’t like that. </p><p>The senior’s moans crescendoed causing Goshiki to lose himself hearing them because by then, the act had long been more than a simple distraction. Fueled by pure crave and desire, he increased pressure, tongue circling the crown of his cock, forcing a curse from the other’s throat. Sharp, erotic, rasped between heavy exhales. He wondered what other things such a voice could utter. Better than sweet nothings and honeyed words, mindless flattery or blind endorsement. He yearned for praise. Praise, or approval, or something of the like. </p><p>Slowly, Goshiki drew back, tilting his chin to peer upward. He saw Kawanishi’s face flushed, embarrassment spelt in crimson hues dusting the boy’s cheeks and couldn’t help but mirror his sentiments. The first year scrambled to find words, eventually managing to string a stuttered sentence together.</p><p>“Is- is this okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re really good at this.”</p><p>That sentence alone caused heat to coil in his stomach more than anything did before. His heart lurched and so did his dick. Embarrassing as it was, he <strike>wanted</strike> needed to hear it again. Ignoring his intensifying blush, he forced out “could you repeat that?”</p><p>“I said you were doing really good.”</p><p>Goshiki averted his gaze, felt warmth flush his cheeks scarlet. This time, when he spoke, his sentence was that of a mere whisper. “Could you repeat that… again.”</p><p>Kawanishi’s eyes widened a fraction, seemingly getting the picture. His voice dipped low, captivating in every sense of the word. “Tsutomu.” The brunette leaned in and Goshiki could feel his warm exhales brush against the slope of his collarbones. A foreign ache festered between his legs, slick and throbbing, at the mention of his first name. “You’re doing great.” </p><p>It felt like a drug; each syllable like shots of straight euphoria released into his bloodstream reducing him to a lust driven fanatic. His head spun, thoughts sputtering to a null until all he could think about was how he needed to hear more. The ginger’s coos pressed him on and like a dog on command, he sank back down. He took the other’s length in slowly, tenderly bringing him to climax and swallowing the saline deluge. Kawanishi reeled back; back arched, nose tilted skyward, muffled cry piercing the air like a blade through butter. Goshiki felt himself being pulled into a reverie by the boy’s voice alone, barely finding the consensus to ease him through the orgasm with gentle strokes. </p><p>Soft fingers ran through his hair, trailing to his cheeks, his touch as warm as summer rays. “That was amazing.” </p><p>Goshiki snapped up, eyes widening, lips pulling ajar. “Really?”</p><p>“You are amazing.” </p><p>Silence hung as Kawanishi closed the distance and before he knew it, his back was pressed against the ground, gaze locked on the boy above him. Lips against lips, hips against hips; the motion was agonizingly light, scarcely enough to be considered a tease. All too aware of the pulsing fire burning down his own dick, he let out a whimper - sharp and docile. <em> Fuck that was humiliating </em>, he thought. But judging by the smirk pulling at the corners of Kawanishi’s lips, he supposed it wasn’t all that unpleasant. The senior leaned in close, stopping short at his lips before treading downwards, planting kisses scattered across his neckline. It was warm, tangible, softer than winter snow, driving him to the brink of hysteria. Words ceased to exist as an irrefutable desire lashed in the cage of his chest.</p><p>“More,” he choked out, the word ending in shaky gasp. </p><p>“Well someone’s needy,” the elder teased but there was no venom to his words. Goshiki practically imploded from embarrassment there and then. But before he could respond, he felt a firm hand curl round the base of his cock. He would deny the shameful scream that followed. The boy sealed his eyes shut but that only served to amplify the sensations flooding his conscious. Electrifying pleasure deluged throughout his being like jolts of liquified starlight, eliciting incoherent moans spluttered through ajar lips. His mind was a haze, overrun by pure bliss at the steady rhythm of Kawanishi’s palm. </p><p>Then, without warning, his motion simply halted. Goshiki’s eyes snapped open, confusion seeping into his expression. He found himself close. So close to autumn hues; syrup in his irises, timber in his locks, and his cheeks all the shades of a scarlet tinted sunrise. But Goshiki was much too eager, too desperate to marvel at such a picture. His hands flew to the small of his back, nails raking crimson trails, prompting, no, pleading him to continue.</p><p>“Tsutomu, are you sure about this?”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Apparently, that panted exclamation wasn’t consent enough. Kawanishi barely relented, giving him a hesitant, excruciatingly light stroke before stopping. “If you’re uncomfortable-”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“I just want to make sure you’re okay with this-”</p><p>“Taichi, <em> please. </em>” </p><p>He felt the senior freeze, lips parting ever so slightly. Kawanishi’s thumb roamed the crown of his shaft softly, teasingly, and that was when Goshiki knew his plea hit a spot. His back arched, body reveling in the lightest of touches until he was left with nothing. The cold of the floor bit into his shoulders like ice, a stark contrast to the scorching heat pooling in his nethers. The brunette leaned down close, lips a hair’s breadth away from his own. When he spoke, his voice dipped several octaves lower, tone laden with desire.</p><p>“Do you want me to continue?”</p><p>His heart raced, pulse drumming in his ears but he managed a nod. Kawanishi wasn’t satisfied with just that. He began to tease, fingers trailing down the line of muscle on his thigh, sliding dangerously close to his dick before pulling away.</p><p>“Use your words.”</p><p>Goshiki slumped against the floor, barely able to register Kawanishi’s sentence between heavy pants. His erection was teetering on painful now, throbbing achingly with each heartbeat. So naturally, he complied, slurring his words in his dazed, desperate state.</p><p>“Please continue.”</p><p>“Are you sure-”</p><p>“<em> Please. </em>”</p><p>He knew how humiliating he sounded but in the rush of adrenaline and desire, he didn’t give a shit; he simply wanted. Kawanishi deemed it enough. His hands worked a steady rhythm, sending paroxysms of cold pleasure burning throughout his body. Within moments, he saw stars. His mind pulled white, blanking completely in the bliss of climax whilst a raspy groan escaped his lips. Silence fell as the two lay sprawled on the floor, Goshiki fighting to catch his breath, Kawanishi simply staring in amusement.</p><p>“I should have known you had a thing for praises.”</p><p>Goshiki felt his face flush scarlet as his gaze snapped to the senior. “It’s not like that!”</p><p>“Really now?” Kawanishi leaned in once more, the act only serving to intensify Goshiki’s blush. “I hope you don’t get hard when Ushijima praises your spikes.”</p><p>The first year sputtered, pressing his head against the floor in a futile attempt to back away as he glanced up. “Of course not Kawanishi-senpai!”</p><p>“Kawanishi-senpai? I thought I was ‘Taichi’ now.”</p><p>“You’ll let me call you that?”</p><p>“Tsutomu, you just sucked my dick and I just gave you a hand job. I think people usually address each other by first names way before that.”</p><p>For a few long moments, Goshiki stared in stunned silence, simply trying to take in the perplexing situation. Eventually, he articulated a single word, his tongue curling smoothly to enunciate it with full clarity.</p><p>“Taichi.”</p><p>And that single word sent his heart fluttering like butterflies taking flight. He gazed at the senior before him, vision trailing from the bridge of his nose to the gleam in his irises. The boy’s timber locks like molten bronze, falling so close to his forehead he could almost feel their ghost of a touch. Contours lined the hollow of his cheeks, shrouding his dainty freckles. To be pinned down by such perfection had always been a concept but now, it was a dream turned reality. Their lips met, softly, tenderly, void of mindless lust and infused with something much more profound instead. Goshiki found himself melting into it, marveling at it, barely able to process it. More breathtaking than a sunrise viewed through morning dew, more astonishing than waterfalls rising to mountain peaks yet more simplistic than moonlight casted on the sleeping world. </p><p>Goshiki may have came for a distraction but he left with returned affection. Perhaps losing wasn’t so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not me imposing the begging kink again I-</p><p>ANYWAY, if anyone made it through, thanks so much for reading!! Angst is very uncomfy to write so I apologise if it was OOC. I appreciate any kudos and comments and will see yall next time :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>